Johann Schlange
Johann Schlange is the son of the young man from The Three Snake-Leaves by The Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Johann Schlange Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Three Snake-Leaves Roommate: Amit Jogi Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To hook up with the right girl. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of snakes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Greta Pferdekopf. She's a nice girl and very good with geese. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very much afraid of death and the thought of death. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. There's lots of friendly snakes in here! Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. My destiny makes this class uncomfortable. Best Friend Forever After: I get along well with Ari Lutin and Devika Nagini since they're both fond of snakes. Character Appearance Johann is above average height, with red hair and green eyes. He wears a white sweater, a green snake necklace with leaf charms, and black pants. Personality Johann loves snakes and enjoys taking care of them. He also has an intense fear of death. Biography Hallo! I'm Johann Schlange. I'll tell you about my father. When he was a boy, he entered the service of a king and fought in a battle. He was able to win the king's daughter to wife. But his wife was capricious, and she said that when one of them died, the other should be buried alive. Some time later, the evil princess died. Dad was buried with her. He was attacked by a snake there, and chopped it into three pieces. Three leaves came out of the snake. Another snake revived the dead snake with the leaves, so Dad decided to revive his wife with them. The two voyaged to see Dad's father. The princess fell in love with the ship's captain, and the two drowned Dad in the sea. A servant rowed over with the leaves and revived Dad. When the king heard of his daughter's treachery, he was furious. He had her and the captain executed. Not long after, Dad remarried. He took another princess to wife - one who was much better than the first princess. I live with my parents and three siblings. I've got an older brother named Michael, an older sister named Valerie, and a younger brother named Leopold. I also had a younger sister named Maria, who died of cancer when she was six. She would be fourteen if she were still alive. It's very hard for me to talk about my little sister, since I often cry when I think about it. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my third year. It's a great place, and it's full of great people. Over here, I love to care for snakes. I feel like I bond well with them. I would love to know how to use snake leaves so I could help people, but first I might have to kill the snake, which I am hesitant to do. Still, that's the least of my troubles, since I'm supposed to wed an evil princess. I often volunteer at the animal shelter at the Village of Bookend - I take care of injured snakes and make sure that they find nice, loving homes. It breaks my heart to see people abandoning their pet snakes in the wilderness. Snakes deserve loving homes too. I've got a girlfriend named Greta, the daughter of the Goose Girl. She's very nice, and she's a hard worker. I tend to talk pretty fast, and sometimes it can be hard for people to understand me. But I manage it... I'm a Rebel since I don't want to follow my destiny. Having to be tied to the wrong girl first is something I'd rather not live to. Plus I'm terrified of the thought of death - it makes me very uncomfortable. I'd rather get my happily ever after without dying. Trivia *Johann's surname means "snake" in German. *Johann is not related to Mona Schlange. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Wally Wingert. Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Three Snake Leaves Category:German